


Sexiled

by wittchingswriting



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Miller and MOnty are dorks, a lot of secretly checking each other out, sexiled, watching netflix and eating cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittchingswriting/pseuds/wittchingswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on prompt: "My roommate’s boyfriend is staying over, so can I please sleep on your floor?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexiled

It had been a long day! 

First he had two early classes Miller would forever regret taking in the first place. After a few hours of intensive studying for his exam in two days he finally had some time off that he spent lying on the floor of his dorm, trying to get in at least a half hour of sleep before he had to go to work but his bloody neighbour had apparently decided that this was the perfect time of day for him to try out his newest computer game and didn’t care to turn down the bloody volume. 

So Miller left early, trying to get a few seconds alone in the empty bookshop before his shift started. By the time he finished he thought he had to get an IV of coffee, so he downed a large cup of the black liquid to cram in another hour of studying at the library before his primal self preservation instinct kicked in and he left, any studying he’d try to get done this night would be a waste of time, he was lucky he could still see straight! 

He got home finally, with two dishes from the Chinese takeout tucked under his arm only to find his dorm abandoned, Bellamy apparently either going out out or at his girlfriend’s. 

Miller shrugged, he’d just have to eat both of the meals on his own then. He couldn’t say he minded. 

He sighed and changed into sweatpants, but before he could put on one of his baggy sleep t-shirts there was a knock on the door. 

Must be Bellamy, he thought, wondering for a second if he had forgotten his key (why else would he knock?) and wrenched open the door only to find himself face to face with a very cute Asian boy who looked a bit taken aback at the sight of topless Miller. 

He too was dressed in sweatpants, but other than Miller he was wearing a t-shirt with some chemical formula printed on it, barefoot and had a pillow and a carton tucked under his arm. 

Miller knew the guy from sight, he had noticed him on campus before and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t started to secretly look out for him. 

“Uh…”, Miller started perplexed. He noticed how the boys eyes travelled over his bare torso before they snapped back up and he blushed. 

“Hi”, he began, “sorry, I’m sorry, I’m looking for Bellamy Blake’s room.” “Yeah you got it”, Miller answered, appreciating the red tinge on the boy’s defined cheekbones. 

“Oh okay…Um, oh god this is an incredibly weird thing to ask but I have kind of been sexiled by your roommate for the night…”, he started, shuffling his feet awkwardly. 

“You’re Clarke’s roommate? Monty, the guy who is so good with computers?”, Miller asked surprised, remembering only too well how Bellamy had went on and on about this guy’s computer skills and had made more than one innuendo at how he thought he would make an extremely good fit for Miller. Now that he was standing in front of him he couldn’t say he disagreed. 

“That’s me”, Monty replied with a cute smile, “and you’re Nathan Miller? I think I’ve seen you around campus a few times”. 

Miller suppressed an excited grin at the thought of Monty noticing him and nodded, “just Miller.” 

“Okay umm… Bellamy kind of asked me too sleep here for the night…”, Monty began again with an apologetic smile that made Miller completely forget about his former sleepwalking state. 

“Yes sure, of course”, he made way for the boy who seemed to have some difficulties manoeuvring his way through the doorframe, packed as he was. 

“Awesome, thank you so much”, Monty replied with a relieved sigh, “I thought I’d have to go to my best friend’s and that would have been just awkward because she just got back together with her girlfriend, so you’re basically saving my sanity right now”, he continued to ramble happily while he dumped his stuff onto Bellamy’s bed and held out the cardboard boy with a bright smile: “I brought cookies”. 

Miller grinned at what was probably the most adorable sight he’d ever had, and took the box from him, “It’s not a problem”. 

He remembered the food, “actually I brought home an extra meal, what do you say to Chinese?” 

The boy’s smile widened even more, flopping down on the bed, “Chinese sounds perfect”.

 

They got on pretty well and Miller thought if he wouldn’t be so completely entranced by the boy they would probably make pretty great friends. 

He put on a t-shirt and they sat down on the floor, leaning against his bed and munching their food happily, chatting, Miller occasionally sneaking glances at the boy beside him. 

They found out that they had both been thinking about starting the newest Netflix show that had come out a few weeks ago and so they decided on watching it together which turned out to be one of the best decision he had ever made because Monty’s comments on literally everything were better than any review or parody. It turned out to be a pretty good show none the less and they spent almost half the night watching it. 

The cookies were great and exactly what he needed after a shitty day like the one he’d had. If he was being honest with himself though it wasn’t the cookies that were the cure for his bad mood and tired state. 

When they finally decided to go to bed it was almost two in the morning. The cheeriness of the night had dissolved into something quieter, more intimate between them. He wanted to turn around when Monty changed into his PJs, but he couldn’t help sneaking a quick look at Monty’s bare back, lean and the skin smooth in the warm light of the lamp. 

He silently thanked Bellamy for staying over at Clarke’s tonight. And in that moment Monty turned around and met his gaze with a smirk, like he had felt Miller’s gaze on him all along. 

Feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks Miller quickly retreated into the safety of his covers, turning of the light and mumbling a quick “goodnight” before Monty could call him out and embarrass him even more.

 

The next morning he woke up before his alarm even went off, which usually pissed Miller off more than anything else in the world but when he finally pried his eyes open and rubbed them long enough to be actually able to see he heard a soft huff from beside him and the previous night came rushing back. 

He turned his head only to see his roommate’s girlfriend’s roommate cuddled up in what looked like three different blankets like a cocoon, facing towards the room, his face calm and peaceful, his breathes even and soothing. 

Miller forgot everything his was angry about and just resorted to watching the guy for a while. When their alarm finally went off Monty flinched and retreated into the bundle of blankets around him with only his dark mop of hair sticking out at the top. 

Miller huffed a silent laugh as he watched the boy’s struggles, who seemed unable to even move for the next ten minutes, no matter how long his phone on the bedside table buzzed. 

It automatically restarted after another five minutes and a despairing groan could be heard from the mountain of sheets and finally Monty pushed his head back out, propping himself on his elbows to grab it. 

With half lidded eyes he fumbled around for the device and when he finally met Miller’s bemused stare and he groaned even more and let himself fall back, facing the ceiling and covering his face with his hands. 

“Fuck you’re up already”, he huffed and began to shake his head to try and wake himself up fully. 

Miller grinned, “morning”. His voice was scratchy and Monty’s eyes snapped over to him at the sound. 

“Morning”, he finally answered after staring at him with an funny expression for a few seconds. He sat up with tousled hair and sleepy eyes and Miller took back everything he had thought yesterday, this was definitely the most adorable sight he had ever laid eyes on. 

And he found himself wanting to wake up to this every morning, which was definitely a worrying sign he’d say. 

“You sleep well?”, he smiled and Monty smiled back, lazily, “I did thanks”. With another look at his phone his face suddenly morphed into shock and he was out of bed in an instant. 

“Shit shit shit”, he cursed, frantically searching for his clothes, “I have to be in class, fuck”. He rushed into the bathroom, only to come out again the next second with a toothbrush between his teeth, starting to pull on the clothes he had gathered. He came back rom the bathroom a second time, without a toothbrush and with red cheeks from a quick wash.

Miller finally got up too, stretching his arms above his head and revelling in the response of the muscle. When he lowered his arms back down Monty was almost gaping at him, in a disconcerting, almost disbelieving way. He shook his head a few times as if to clear is head and Miller grinned when he noticed he had put on his trousers the wrong way around. 

He pointed it out to the boy who blushed and quickly changed it the other way around, Miller finding the sight too hilarious to have the decency to look away. 

Monty was hopping around on one leg to keep his balance while trying to force his other leg into the fabric of his jeans. The picture was so incredibly cute Miller couldn’t help it, he blurted out “Go out with me” way too loudly and Monty halted, one leg in the air, staring at him in shock. 

“Uh listen sorry…”, Miller began at the other boy’s rattled expression when Monty jumped and interrupted: “Yes!” 

Miller paused, “really?” His heart did little somersaults in his chest at the smile Monty gave him. 

“Are you kidding me?”, Monty replied incredulously, “have you seen yourself?”, realising what he’d just said he quickly continued: “Uh I mean, yes, I’d love to go out with you!” He ran a hand through his hair, something Miller was longing to do himself. 

Miller smiled a smile so wide it almost hurt his cheeks, “okay, uh, cool, great”, he stuttered like an idiot while Monty gathered the rest of his things. 

“I mean we have to continue that show, it was pretty good”, Monty grinned and Miller laughed, remembering Monty’s commentary and he was only too happy at the prospect of hearing it again soon. 

“It was”, he grinned, “okay, I’ll call you?” 

Monty nodded happily. “Bellamy has my number,” he answered. 

“Perfect”, Miler couldn’t believe it. 

“Okay good”, Monty smiled at him one last time, “see you soon”. 

Miller nodded as Monty left the room, packed like he had been when he had arrived the night before and Miller’s heart leapt in his chest. 

He thought of Bellamy and his suggestive grin he he had worn every time he had talked to him about Monty and he suddenly had the feeling that this might have been Bellamy’s plan all along.

**Author's Note:**

> join me in the trashcan that is my [tumblr](http://wittching.tumblr.com)


End file.
